


And Let me Crawl Inside Your Veins

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Asari Characters, Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Dom Garrus Vakarian, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Garrus Vakarian is a Good Friend, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Jealous Garrus Vakarian, Krogans, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Reference, Multi, Musical References, Other, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: He found her when she was Six, In a Lab Hidden in a far off plant that no one came to only the Doctors with Their needles and pain. They wanted to make Her Stronger,Faster, Harder to kill. Make Her a weapon to Use against His and the other Alien's in the Galaxy. He Saved her, Took her in even though she was a tiny Human and He was A Turian. She Saved his just as much as he saved her.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue: First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I should be working on my Avengers AU but I've got a Blockage and I had this dream last night after Playing Mass Effect and then watching The Mandalorian.........so here is the first bit...It's Short like Most Prologues are.

There Isn't a Time that she doesn't remember needles and pain. her first memory is of a man painfully taking blood and leaving her strapped to a table for hours. She Isn't Allowed to speak, if she tried the Shock her with the Tiny Circle on her neck so she Learns Quick to not speak But it doesn't mean does Does not Listen and Learn. 

When she is Three they Shave her hair and put her to sleep. When she wakes her head hurts and she has Scars that where not there when she went to sleep. Then starts the tests, Physical and Mental. They make her learn and Shock her when she gets a wrong answer. they make her run and fist and Again Shock her when she does not learn the move quickly enough for them.

626, That's what they call her and some of the Doctors Laugh like its some Kind of Joke she cant ever Understand. They Let her Speak now, and Force her To Sing until Her voice is Perfect. By five it is Biotic training with a man who hits her with a cane on her back hard enough to leave scars when she doesn't get it in her fist try.

Then he came, A Turian. He Killed All the Doctors and men before he finds her locked in a room. He stops and looks at the Small Human child Unsure if it was a male or female but as soon as she look up, her eyes a Bright Lavender that seemed Irudecient, His hard Gave A shudder. 

His Father once explained how When he was Born his Heart Gave this same Shudder and it was like the World no longer revolved around the sun, but His Son. It was rare for a Turian to come across a child and for this feeling to happen, but when it did it was Celebrated as a Gift by the Spirits. 

Looking down at her Bruised and Scared little body, her Nearly White hair reaching her shoulders in knotted locks. he moves and kneels before her. " Hell Little one. I am here to take you away from this place."

She Blink At the Turian looking into his eyes and finding only Hope and Kindness she holds her arms out to him. " No more needles and Pain?"

"No more then is needed for my Doctors to make sure you are healthy." he says standing and pulling her to his chest. "I Will Make sue no one hurts you again, it will be difficult, the War ended just two years ago." she simply hold the man closer, as his chest Vibrated in a low Purr.

He Downloads all the files on her before he leaves and burns the Facility to the ground. As he is picked up in a shuttle he can see every one looking at the small frail Child sleeping in his arms but he says nothing, He is a Specter, he does not answer to them. This was now His Child, He would Make sure she had a good life and could be anything she wanted to be. 


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but its where I felt it should end.  
> All mistakes are mine!

* * *

She woke up warm and on what felt like a cloud. It takes a few moments to remember that she wasn't in her cell waiting for her next lesson and the pain that was sure to come with it. She opens her eyes slowly, half afraid it was some kind of trick by the Doctor's, it wouldn't be the first time. 

He is sitting on a chair in front of a computer, but turns to look at her and his mandibles spread into what she thinks is a smile. "Hey, you hungry?"

She nods after a few moments, not sure if she should speak.

"Thankfully we have an Asari or we might had to stop and get some non-Dextro food." He says standing and walking over to her.

Ten minutes later she sat in the mess hall of the ship with a plate in front of her as she ate. The other Turians watch her little fingers and some worry that her Blunt teeth will break on a particularly chewy piece of Meat.

Nihlus can't help but admire how cute she is as her eyes light up at each new flavor of food. He reaches his hand out and starts to work the tangles from her hair gently, Marveling at how soft it felt.

"Sir, when do my lessons begin?" She asks softly.

" no lessons. First we need to pick you a name." He tells her softly, his claws working a tangle free.

"Name?" She asks softly.

"Yes, my name is Nihlus. Your files does not give a name just a number." He tells her moving to a new tangles, he was sure he was going to enjoy this hair.

"Why?" She asks swallowing a bite and looking up at him with those big eyes.

"Because you are my child now, you need a name to go with my family name. Something for my Mother and Father to call you when I bring you to meet them." He tells her.

She scrunched her nose and looks confused. " you are my Handler?"

"No, I am your Father. You never have to fight or use weapons if you don't want to." He tells her softly.

After a few seconds she nods, still confused but she believes that he is telling the truth, and goes back to eating.

Once she is finished he lifts her up to his hip and walks to the Asari Doctor who will be checking her over. Thankfully no needles are needed just a few scans. The Doctor stands her on the table and smiles.

"Now I'm going to take off your clothes so I can check you over, is this okay with you little one?" She asks softly.

She turns to her new Father who steps closer. "I will be right here, if you say stop we stop." He tells her and she turns back to the Doctor and nods.

Neither the Doctor or Nihlus where prepares for the many scars littering the small girls flesh. Her back and the back of her legs held criss cross long scars old and some even with crusted blood on them. Instantly The Doctor starts to clean and apply Medi-Gel that closes the wounds with no trace of a scar.

"You are very brave little one."

"If you cry, they hurt you more." She says simply not understanding what Brave was.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with your new Father. He would never hurt you." She says with a smile as she gently pulls he shirt back over her head.

**\- ♡☆○●○●○●○●○♡☆-**

They arrive at the Citadel three weeks later. He walked through the crowded corridors ignoring the eyes on him as the newly Named Shea looks around in amazement. 

She really likes him, he let her snuggle into his chest at night and his chest vibrated in a purr that lulled her to sleep quickly. He said they needed to go see the counsel before they would get her supplies and get the next Ship to where his Parents lived. 

As soon as they stood in front of three Aliens, one was a Turian like him, an Asari like the Doctor and a new kind of alien she had yet to encounter. She moved to hide behind his legs and press her face into his leg as he speaks to then and explains who she is.

"Are you sure it is wise to Adopt a Human? Her people may object." The Turian says.

Nihlus growls." When you see her file you will know why I can never let them have her. Besides She is my Child. I would tear the universe apart looking for her if they took her." 

"Daddy." Shea says softly. " they wont hurt you will they, because of me?"

"No, they will not." He says resting his hand on her soft hair. " and they will not send you back."

"Very well. Have the paper work ready before you leave." The Turian says with a sigh, recognizing the Claim.

"And please keep us updated on her." The Asari says softly.

An hour later she stood in a pair of pants and shirt that he just got along with many others when she spotted a stuffed Krogan doll in a window looking at it with wide eyes. He smiles and a few moments later she held it in her arms hugging it as she followed him.

They stop and get food before the as headed back to the space port and on Another ship, this one was only other Turians headed to a Colony. She Falls asleep on his chest again and he gently runs his claws though her hair like he though he liked how it felt. He used his Omni-tool several hours Earlier to look up how to care for Human Children Glad that at least it was easily find able on the Extranet. 

A full Forty eight hours later they landed on the Planet, she had fallen asleep again So he carried her and the Duffel that held both their clothes and Her Stuffed Krogan, she named Bull. As he walks forward he Spots his Parents waiting.

His mother steps forward and looks at the girl. " Oh she is so small."

"Are you sure about this?" His father asks.

"Yes, i am sure." he says.

Shea Groans and nuzzles into his neck. " Daddy."

**♡☆○●○●○●○●○☆♡**

The Next morning he stood in front of his parents with her in front. "Shea This is your Grandmother and Grandfather. When I have to go away for work they are going to look after you."

She looks at the two before she smiles. " Hello I'm very happy to meet you."

"oh you are just Darling." She says happily. " and what is that?"

Shea holds up Bull. " This is my Krogan Battle master, his names Bull and he like to break things."

Both Males blink at her, since that was a description for every Krogan they had ever met and the Lone female laughs as he kneels down. " My and I just bet you help him don't you?"

She smiles. " Tamaria Says I like Trouble."

"Tamaria?" she asks.

"The Asari Doctor, She was Sparkle eyes at Daddy and Gave me sweets to bring him to see her." Shea says wit ha grin.

"oh i see houw it it, Sell me out for sweets huh?" Nihlus says amused.

"you liked her too, your chest Rumbled." she tells him.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and going to School meeting other Kids and Making fiends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to malerot, xxfluffyxx123, kindanerdy, DeadlyNekoChan, Neairu, CabritoSentado, Josiah97, and Alistair_LaetusLupusFF as well as 12 guests who left kudos!
> 
> Sorry it took so long but life happens plus you know a pandemic. Hope you all are safe!! Its not long but well something is better then nothing right?

* * *

Three months later she had settled into her new life, most of her nightmares are gone and her new Grandparents adore the little human child, Kaaras totes her on his hip anytime they have to go into the city. Me'era loved her soft hair and loved playing with it even more the just watching the wind blow it around.

Nihlus was called away for a new mission a week before and she started school three days after he left. Her first friend was an Asari named Lysana who was around Fifty but the equivalent on her human age. Lysana's father was a Krogan that handles Security for the colony. 

The other kids, Asari and Turian, where making fun of her because of her dad so Shea did the only thing she could think of, head butted the leader a Male Turian called Kleas. She knows she will have a mark but as she stands in front of the still crying girl she doesn't care.

"Leave her alone!" She yells her hands glowing blue. The group scatters and she turns and helps her up. "I like Krogans. I've never met one but from what I read about them I like them."

Lysana smiles."you wanna meet my dad? He is coming to pick me up after school."

The large Krogan named Jaxa looked down at the squishy human after his daughter told him about her helping. He grins and Pat's her soft hair.

"You got a Krogan temper. Where are your parents?" He asks looking for more humans but only finding a Older Turian couple walking over.

"Oh my grandma and grandpa are coming. Daddy went on a super secret mission."

"Shea, little one what are you doing?" Kaaras asks dying the krogan that held a Asari on his hip.

She turns."I made a friend! Her daddy is a Krogan!"

Me'era can't help but think she will be a good protector. " Oh Darling, what did you do?" Gently touching the fast forming bruise. 

She smiles proudly. "Headbutted a mean boy who was picking on her. Jaxa says I have a Krogan temper, like Tamaria!"

She sighs as Kaaras lifts her up." Good girl, Dont start the fight but you finish it." He tells her with a happy rumble in his chest.

"Kids got Quads." He tells them. " She wants to she can come play when she wants."

* * *

Four years passes quickly, Nihlus came back after his missions and stayed three months before he would go on another, she grew another two feet and stood at four five and her hair down the middle of her back. It was almost time for her to go to the Citadel to start her final Six years of Academy. Lysana was going to be her room mate in the Dormitory as they decide what they will do when they are adults. she Didn't want to fight but would still train just so that if some one needed help. She wanted to sing and really like old Earth songs.

She had not seen another Human since Nihlus saved her. it was only Seven years since the end of the war Humans where slowly working their way to the outer planets and the Citadel was helping them learn, but the mostly stuck to their own settlements. Me'era was Double checking her bags for in the morning. Kaaras was trying not to let her know that he was worried about her going on her own, but she was smart and was strong so she could take care of her self he just hated that she was going.

"Grandpa." she says walking over to him and hugs him middle her face in his chest. " I'll miss you too."

He hugs her back. " You will make sure to call us every night right? and not to go off with strangers?"

"Yes Grandpa." she ays softy.

"and no dates! you are much to young for that." 

she laughs and leans back. " I've aleady started Human Puburty, besides Id only date a Turian that's better then you and Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in Spelling and Grammar. I do not have a beta so i have to rely on Spell Check and the Hope that I can Find the Mistakes the Ten times I read it before Posting. If you Spot one, Please let me know and I'll do my best to Go back and fix it.


End file.
